In many medical procedures, medical personnel need to monitor various physiological conditions that are present within a body cavity of a patient. These physiological conditions are typically physical in nature—such as pressure, temperature, rate-of-fluid flow—and provide the physician or medical technician with critical information as to the status of a patient's condition. Obviously, the manner by which these types of parameters are measured and monitored must be safe, accurate and reliable.
One device that is widely used to monitor such conditions is the blood pressure transducer. A blood pressure transducer senses the magnitude of a patient's blood pressure, and converts it into a representative electrical signal. This electrical signal is then supplied to a vital signs monitor that displays, records or otherwise monitors the magnitude of the patient's blood pressure.
Traditionally, a blood pressure transducer has consisted of a pressure responsive diaphragm that is mechanically coupled to piezoresistive elements connected in a Wheatstone Bridge-type circuit arrangement. When the diaphragm is placed in fluid communication with a body cavity (such as within the arterial or venous system), pressure induced deflections of the diaphragm cause the resistive elements to be stretched (or compressed, depending on their orientation). According to well-known principles, this alters the resistance of the elements in a manner that is proportional to the applied pressure. The magnitude of the applied pressure can thus be detected by applying an excitation power signal (usually in the form of a voltage) to the inputs of the Wheatstone bridge circuit, and by simultaneously monitoring the bridge output signal. The magnitude of that signal reflects the amount by which the bridge resistance has changed, according to Ohm's law.
Typically, an electrical cable connects the Wheatstone bridge portion of the transducer sensor to a transducer amplifier circuit contained within the vital signs monitor. This amplifier circuit supplies the excitation power signal to the Wheatstone bridge, and simultaneously monitors the bridge output signal. The excitation power signal is typically in the form of a voltage and, depending on the monitor type and manufacturer, can have varying magnitudes and formats, both time-varying (sinusoidal, square-waved and pulsed) and time independent (DC).
According to the principles under which conventional Wheatstone bridge transducers operate, transducer amplifier circuits in most patient monitors have been designed to expect a sensor output signal having a magnitude that is proportional to the magnitude of the excitation power signal and also proportional to the magnitude of the sensed pressure. Because different monitors supply excitation power signals having different magnitudes and/or frequencies, standard proportionality constants have been developed. These proportionality standards allow any sensor to be readily adapted for use with any patient monitor also calibrated to adhere to the proportionality standard.
Several benefits are provided by this compatibility. Blood pressure transducers could be used interchangeably with patient monitors from different manufacturers. As such, medical personnel were not required to select a specific transducer for use with a specific monitor. Further, hospital investments in pre-existing patient monitors were preserved, thereby reducing costs. As a consequence, vital signs monitors adhering to these proportionality standards have achieved almost universal acceptance in medical environments.
However, the blood pressure transducers and monitors that have been previously used, and the resulting standards that have evolved, are not without drawbacks. For instance, the sensors used in these systems were typically positioned external to the patient's body and placed in fluid communication with the body cavity via a fluid-filled catheter line. Pressure variations within the body cavity are then indirectly communicated to the diaphragm by way of fluid contained with the catheter line. As such, the accuracy of such systems has suffered due to variations in hydrostatic pressure and other inconsistencies associated with the fluid column.
In response to this problem, miniaturized sensors using advanced semiconductor technologies have been developed. These types of transducer sensors are extremely accurate, inexpensive and still utilize the well known Wheatstone bridge-type of circuit arrangement, which typically, at least partly, is fabricated directly on a silicone diaphragm. Further, the sensors are sufficiently small such that they can actually be placed on the tip of an insertable guide wire and reside directly within the arteries, tissues or organs of the patient. This eliminates the need for a fluid line because the fluid pressure is communicated directly to the transducer diaphragm. As a result, these sensors—often referred to as guide wire-tipped transducers—provide a much more accurate measurement of the patient's blood pressure.
Unfortunately, the electrical configurations of these miniaturized semiconductor sensors are not always compatible with the transducer amplifiers in existing patient monitors. For instance, the miniaturized sensors often cannot operate over the entire range of excitation signal magnitudes and frequencies found among the various types of patient monitors. Thus, they cannot be connected directly to many of the patient monitors already in use. To be used with such existing monitors, a specialized interface must be placed between the sensor and the monitor. Such an arrangement necessitates additional circuitry on the interface and, because existing monitors have been designed to provide only limited amounts of power, the additional circuitry may require an independent source of electrical power. As a consequence, use of the newer miniaturized sensors often adds cost and complexity to the overall system.
In addition, because of the above limitations, these sensors must often be configured to generate an output signal which is proportional to the pressure sensed, but that is not related to the excitation signal, supplied to the sensor by the monitor, in a way that is directly usable by the physiology monitor, e.g. the sensitivity may be different. As discussed, this does not conform with the electrical format required by the many monitors that are commercially available and already in widespread use. As such, the newer sensors can only be used with specific monitor types, thereby requiring additional, and often redundant, equipment to be purchased. This is especially undesirable given the cost sensitivities so prevalent in today's health care environment.
The Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (“AAMI”) has defined power requirements for physiology monitors and in particular the input/output connector to a sensor wire assembly must comply with the standard set by American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”)/AAMI BP22-1994 (referred to as “BP22” in the following).
According to the BP22-standard an input/output connector arranged at the proximal end of a five line connector cable includes a pair of differential output signal lines. The output signal lines are driven by a sensor adapting circuitry's output digital to analog converters (discussed further herein below). The differential output signal, by way of example, operates at 5 μV/mmHg/VEXC. An operation range of −150 μV/V to 1650 μV/V therefore represents a sensed pressure range of −30 to 330 mmHg. An exemplary resolution (minimum step) for the differential output signal is 0.2 mmHg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,815 discloses an interface circuit for interfacing a sensor to a patient monitor. The interface circuit includes a power supply circuit that receives an excitation power signal generated by the patient monitor, and derives therefrom unregulated and regulated supply voltages for use by the electrical components on the interface circuit. Further, the power supply circuit generates an appropriate sensor excitation signal. The interface circuit further includes receiving circuitry for receiving a sensor output signal generated by the sensor. A scaling circuit then scales that signal into a parameter signal that is proportional to the physiological condition detected by the sensor, and that is also proportional to the excitation power signal generated by the patient monitor.
An obvious drawback of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,815 is that, in order to connect the sensor to the monitor, a separate additional unit in the form of the interface circuit is required.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,815 is also discussed the issues of having an electrically conducted device such as a pressure transducer connected both to a patient and to an electronic monitoring instrument. Great care must then be taken to insure that electrical currents at standard power line frequencies cannot flow from the patient, through the transducer connection, and to ground. An additional risk occurs in patents which are undergoing defibrillation while having an electrically conductive transducer attached.
Thus, the insulation problem has previously been addressed by using fiber-optics or opto-isolator devices to achieve the connection with the monitor device.
The physical connection between the sensor device and the monitor device must be seen in the total set-up during pressure measurements which also may include other instruments involved having its cables or connections which may result in a complex and non-user-friendly environment for the user. In this connection also the sterilisation issue must be mentioned; in the systems according to the prior art there are physical connections, irrespectively if it is for electrical or optical communication purposes, directly to the monitoring device, which require that the entire system must be sterilized and eventually disposed.
A solution to the insulation problem is to use wireless communication to transmit the measure values from the sensor to the monitoring device.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0009817, assigned to the assignee of the present application, a system and a method for obtaining a wireless communication of physiological variables are disclosed. The system comprises a control unit providing a communication interface preferably for radio frequency communication using a carrier signal, which is generated by a monitoring device. The control unit is arranged with a modulator for modulating the carrier signal with a signal representing a measured physiological value received from a sensor disposed in the body. Thus, the function of the control unit is dependant upon the generation of a carrier signal from an external unit in order to be able to transfer the measured variables.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned U.S. Patent Application Publication only indicates that the control unit may be attached to the core wire of the guide wire via a connection wire using a suitable connector means, such as a crocodile clip-type connector, or if the connection wire is omitted, directly connecting the core wire to the control unit by a suitable connector. The connector is not further discussed in the above application.
Thus, in the complex environment of an operating room and taken the different drawbacks of the prior art solutions, the general object of the present invention is to achieve an improved device being more user-friendly and reliable than the presently available systems.